Finnick's Letter
by thesevenprophecy
Summary: These are Finnick's letters that he never gave to Annie, and he had kept them in a box, which Annie finds.
1. The First Letter

**This is Annie's part of the story. She finds a bundle of letters all addressed to her in a small box in her drawer. This Fanfic are those letters that Annie received from Finnick. Please tell me if they are good or not, and if it's a story worth writing! Thanks;)This first letter is before Finnick's Hunger Games, when he thinks he is going to die.**

Dear Annie,

If you have received this letter, it means that I am dead. If you don't, well, that means that you wouldn't be reading this right now. I am currently writing on this paper taken from my room in the Capitol. I hope this letter reaches you, as it says a few, short words that I never had the time to tell you. Ever since we were little, I had first seen you when we were five, and we were in the same class at school together. I looked at your amazing green eyes and long hair that shone like the sunlight glinting on the waves. It was like love at first sight, for me as a five-year old. This crush continued throughout the years, and I had tried to become friends with you without success. Every year after that, I had tried to get your attention again and again, and this only came out with negative results. When we were 12, I remember that you had called me an 'annoying boy'. My pride had been shattered, because at that time, I was a vain and arrogant person, because I had thought that no one would ever say no to Finnick Odair.

From then on, the comment had changed my personality. I was no longer the vain, shallow-headed person that I had used to be. I had changed my personality and perspective of people. Instead of trying to get your attention, I slipped you quietly some gifts, like a small shell bracelet that I made myself. I gave it to your sister to give it to you. I don't know if you ever received it, but if you did, I hoped you liked it. The happiest moment of my life was when you finally said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend. At home, no one cared about me, and at school, my friends just mucked around.

Even though I'll probably die soon, or maybe even come out alive, I hope you know that I love you. I wished that I hadn't been chosen for the reaping, but I can't turn back the clock. I would have liked to spend a lot my time getting to know you, because to me, you are an amazing, beautiful person that continues to inspire me every day. For you, I'll try my very best to win the Games, but I'm only a fourteen year old, and I haven't had much experience. This is the last day of peace before I go into the arena tomorrow.

Annie, whether I am dead or alive, please know that you are always in my heart.

With eternal love,

Finnick


	2. The Second Letter

This is the next letter that Annie finds

Dear Annie,

It has been a three years since I have won the Hunger Games... and it gets worse. Getting forced into mentoring is a terrible job. It is one of the worst things about winning the Hunger Games, next to killing people in order to win in the first place. Watching all of the kids you train go into the arena and die... it's horrible because they have families at home, and as a mentor, you develop a friendship between them. I wish you knew what it felt like, Annie, because no one else understands me like you do. These poor kids are going out and fighting for their lives, just for the Capitol's entertainment.

There were only really a few things that were good about the Hunger Games, and that was coming home to see your face again. I didn't mind about the riches or new house in the Victor's village, they were for my family, not me. After weeks of not seeing you, I was overjoyed to see your beautiful face again. I admit, that I didn't know your reaction of me when I killed so many people. Would you think that I was a sickening person? Thankfully, you understood me, and you were open about your feelings and knew that it was either me or the other person to die.

Killing people, even to survive, is a terrible, monstrous thing. It's like... a part of you has been lost, killing innocent people forced into participation in the Games. I hope that wherever they go after this horrible life, it will be a place that is safe. I'll be on the next train back to district 4, so I'll be home in a few days. How about a picnic on our special beach?

Looking forward to seeing you again,

Lots of love and happy wishes,

Finnick


	3. The Third Letter

**This is the third letter that Annie finds from Finnick, and never received. This is when Annie is reaped. Hope you like it so far! ;) **

Dear Annie,

Right now I don't know what to do. I feel awful and hollow inside. This year was your last time to be in the reaping balls, and out of thousands, your name was chosen. When they called out your name, I was frozen, and I wanted to scream at everything in the world, because it had shattered into tiny pieces that tore at my heart. I had screamed at the people when they refused to volunteer for you, and I watched as they dragged you to the Justice Building, your beautiful face changed by tears of desperation. I feel sick, at the Capitol. This is some twisted, sadistic way of making the Hunger Games more exciting and suspenseful for the audience's entertainment. They plucked away a person that the victor was close to, and made sure that they would get chosen. They slashed my heart into a million, tiny pieces, and they scattered it in the wind.

I'm so sorry, Annie, for being a part of your life, because if you hadn't known me, you wouldn't have to be in this situation right now. It's torturous, mentoring the person that you know too well, to see them possibly die in front of your own eyes... I won't let you die, Annie. I'll do everything possible in my power to bring you back home, because if you don't win, I don't know how I will be able to live with myself. You are my whole life, and without you, life isn't worth living.

Once again, I am sorry that I got you into this huge mess, and I promise that I will get you out of it. I will get you as many sponsors possible, to keep you alive, and teach you everything I know. We both have to be strong, so emotions don't get in the way of you becoming victor. If this goes as planned, in three weeks time, you will be standing on stage, wearing the golden crown on your head. Right now, I am writing this on the train to the Capitol, after a sleepless night. I'm anxious and worried, but am determined to keep you alive. I love you.

With love today and all of the tomorrows,

Finnick


	4. The Fourth Letter

**Thank you to all of the people who submitted reviews for my story! I really appreciated it and they have inspired me to write more! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like it, please review! ;)This is the fourth letter that Finnick writes, during the 74****th**** Hunger Games. **

Dear Annie,

I was ecstatic when I found out that you won the Hunger Games, four years ago from this year. When you came home, all that I wanted to do was to run to you and hold you in my arms forever. But like all of us, your personality had changed, and you weren't you usual bubbly demeanour anymore. You had internal scars of the horrific events that you had witnessed in the Games, and you were starting to show cracks. When I had embraced you, I could feel your whole body trembling from the shock and fear that had been caused from the still-fresh images of death. Even I still have nightmares about mutts chasing me through the forest, and that was nine years ago.

Even now that it is over officially for the rest of your life, I still feel pained when I see you cover your eyes, blocking out the tortured screams, or when your eyes fix on something that isn't there. I know that all of suffering is my fault, and I am so sorry. Next year, it will be the Quarter Quell, and it will be an even worse year for mentoring. When I saw that girl from District 12, Katniss, being crowned victor alongside that boy, Peeta, I felt the lives of the District 4 tributes weigh on my shoulders, as if the parents of the tributes were relying on me to bring their scared, innocent children home.

At least now I won't have nightmares about losing you because now, you are safe. Even though you have changed from the Games, Mags and I will help you heal and tell you that the world isn't as dark as the arena as. I hope, even though you have forgotten the person that you used to be, that through it all, I love you dearly and will do anything for you.

With love for the rest of our lives and beyond,

Finnick


	5. The Fifth Letter

**Hey everyone, thank you for posting positive reviews! I really appreciate it, and I will post the new chapters soon. This letter is written a day before the Quarter Quell. Hope you enjoy it so far! ;)**

Dear Annie,

I can't believe it. This is just simply unbelievable. This is some barbarous way to make the Quarter Quell more suspenseful. I thought that as victors, we would be out the reaping ball for the rest of our lives. I guess that I was wrong. This time, going into the arena with twenty three other victors including Mags, is an unimaginable idea with an outcome that will only end in tears. When Mags volunteered for you, I was shocked, because I knew that I couldn't volunteer for you, but of course, Mags would. The possibility of losing either one of you was an earth shattering idea. You and Mags are the two most important people in my life. How am I supposed to compete against Mags, who is a friend, mentor, but just another tribute, or anyone else who I have known through years of mentoring?

You would have never received my first letter to you, the letter that I wrote before the 65th Hunger Games, but I had said that because of my age, the odds were not in favour. Now, I know that I can't win, no matter how hard I try. On the night of the interviews, I recited a poem that I had written. I don't think that you understood it, but it was about you and me, and how you love someone so much, you should never let them go. By the end of the night, the citizens were in tears, having mixed emotions about calling off the Games. I looked into their faces, my stare unforgiving, because in the end, the only people who would be crying were the families of the dead victors, or what was left of them. All of these Games were only for their entertainment anyway, and they would forget all emotion in the excitement of bloodshed. I felt sickened.

Today, it is the last day before the twenty three victors and I go into the arena. I hope that this letters reaches you when my cannon fires, and I hope that all of the other letters that I had written to you in the past reach you as well. My dreams will only be about the arena tonight, and I will be thinking about you every minute.

I hope to see you in your dreams when I am gone,

With forever love and gratitude in my last moments,

Finnick


	6. The Sixth Letter

**I hope you like the story so far! Thank you once again for everyone who reviews, and to new readers, if you like, please review, I would like to see your opinion! This letter is written when Annie is taken hostage by the Capitol. (In Mockingjay) Thank you everyone, and enjoy! ;)**

Dear Annie,

After the Quarter Quell, you were held hostage in the Capitol, and with you gone, I felt drained of all life and emotion. The sound of my heartbeat flooded my ears, and it took several moments before I realized that people were talking to me. My mind was always blank, and I was always caught fiddling with a piece of rope, untying and tying knots. I was thinking about many things, the rebellion, the Hunger Games, the arena, Mag's passing, and you. I still feel grief about Mag's death, but at the very least, it was a blessing that it wasn't slow and torturous.

During those times of thinking about the past, Katniss came and helped me as well, because like you, Peeta had also been taken hostage. We comforted each other in those miserable times, and my heart had leapt when Plutarch had announced that there would be a rescue mission to bring you back to District 13. They didn't let me go, so I had tried to fight, and a few hours later, woke up from being sedated. I had walked down the corridor, a bit drowsy, but I had seen you there. We ran to each and hugged, cried and kissed each other, and I didn't care that people were watching us with uncomfortable glances, I was with you again, and that was all that mattered.

Then I got down on one knee and had asked you to marry me, and when you said yes, it was one of the happiest moments in my life. We had embraced each other again; a boy and girl who had vowed to love each other forever, even though they had both suffered so much. Soon after, Plutarch had organized a wedding, and before we knew it, the wedding day had arrived, and it was the biggest and proudest moment in my life. Even though we celebrated it in the dark, dim light of District 13, instead of District 4, I was marrying the girl of my dreams. We had danced with people that we loved, friends and strangers alike, and for one night, I forgot about the Capitol, and the rebellion and everything else, and lost myself in the music, and your bright green eyes that shone like emeralds. Suddenly, the whole world didn't matter anymore.

I hope you felt the same Annie, and I am proud to call you my wife.

Lots of hugs, tears, and love, forever and for the rest of our lives,

Finnick


	7. The Seventh Letter

**Hope you like this fan fiction, I will post another chapter ASAP, because I have already written it. This letter is written before Finnick goes on the mission. ( Before he gets beheaded… I don't want to say it) Sit back and enjoy. ;)**

Dear Annie,

Plutarch has organized a mission that will change the history of Panem once and for all. This is positive and negative in both ways, it is good because we could change the future of the next generation of children in Panem, but if it fails, well, let's just say that the 76th Hunger Games isn't looking so good for the next set of tributes. I want to do this because I think that we could really make a difference, and change the future for the children and our little surprise, our new son. I've spoken to you about this, and you have understood me once again, like all of those other times in the past. I thank you for being such a kind and considerate person.

Even though I probably won't be there while our baby is growing inside of you, I hope that you are still happy and healthy, and I will try my hardest to come back, but who knows, I might die trying. If I do, please raise our new son in the kind and gentle way that you always do. If he ever asks why I'm not there with you, tell him that his father died trying to fight for a cause that he believed in. I love you Annie, and I hope that I will come back and see your face again.

The reason why I am writing this letter is because in case I die during this mission, I'd like you to read this letter, along with the other messages that I have never given to you.

Please remember that every second that I am fighting, I will be thinking about you and our baby boy.

Lots of Love for the last time,

Finnick

**This is nearly the last letter that I will write, so stay tuned!**


	8. The Eighth and Final Letter

**Hey everyone, this is the last letter that I'm going to write in these series of letters. I hope you have enjoyed it to the very end, and thank you once again to everyone who has submitted a review. Please read my other stories if you enjoy this one. Thank you! ;)**

Dear Annie,

This is the last letter that I will be writing to you. I'm sorry that I left you behind all by yourself, alone, without anyone to comfort you from your nightmares, or hug you when you feel upset, or to protect you and keep you safe I hope that you are not angry at me for leaving you behind with a newborn son to protect and take care of, but if you are, I understand. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, I am truly sorry and would do anything to come back. Stay with Katniss and Peeta, because they are people that we trust, because they are our friends. They will help you get through my passing, and help you raise our baby boy, Finnick.

I had smiled when you had decided to name him after me, and I felt warm inside. I wish I was there to see him growing up, but time can't change, so it is with sorrow to say that I canno. If young Finnick grows up and asks where I am, please tell him that I died fighting for a cause that I believed that would help the children of the future. Tell him that I am proud for him to be my son, and grow up, living life to the full and taking advantage of all of the challenges given to him, and to turn them into enjoyable and memorable experiences.

Thank you for my life so happy, Annie, through lighting up my world with your smiles, and making me forget all of my worries when I looked into your green eyes. You've been a good friend, wife, comforter and I'm sure that you will also be a very kind, caring and loving mother. You have made my life complete when you said yes when I asked you to marry me, comforting me in times when I woke up from nightmares about the Games, giving me a new son, the list goes on. I love you more than words can say, and please know that I am watching over you and baby Finnick, to make sure you are happy and safe.

I hope that you both live long, happy lives and learn to love and trust again, through friendship. Give my love to Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, and young Finnick. Most of all, I give my love to you, Annie, for making my life unforgettable and memorable, filled with amazing experiences. I'll be waiting for you up here, but I don't expect you to come up too soon.

In eternal love and admiration,

Finnick


End file.
